


Had

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Holiday, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The morning after the party before.





	Had

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: A little fic to get 2007 started with a laugh.  
  
Feedback always welcome and appreciated!  


* * *

Daniel opened one eye to look at the devastation around him. The party of the night before—well the night before and this morning—was over. The happy quests had left, and left Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c with the job of cleaning up. 

Opening both eyes, at least at the same time, seemed too much work. Daniel turned his head...carefully...with one eye close...to see if the rest of the team rest of his team was around. There was movement to his left.

Just as he decided to open both eyes, a blurry hand appeared in front of his face. 

“You awake, Daniel?” said a much too cheerful voice.

“Ouch! Keep the volume down!” He tried to grab two of the six tablets that seemed to be on Jack's hand...hands....hand.

“Got a headache, do ya?”

“Jack, shut up!”

“Ah, the foibles of youth.” Jack said. He placed two tablets on Daniel's outstretched hand, the hand now outstretched because Daniel couldn't pick up the tablets on his own, and smiled into the scrunched up face.

“I _cannot_ handle a cheerful Jack O'Neill using words like 'foible' at...oh, my god! It's seven in the morning! What the hell are you doing waking me up at seven in the morning? We only went to bed four hours ago!”

“Best part of the day's already gone, Daniel,” Jack said handing him a glass of water. “Drink all of that. You're probably dehydrated.”

Daniel gingerly swallowed the glass of water and waited while it decided whether or not it was going to stay in his stomach. “Fine. I've had aspirin, I've had water. Now go bother someone else.”

“Teal'c's already up—and had his aspirin.” Jack started to move away. “Let's go, Daniel. We've got things to do today.”

A grumble or a groan (Daniel couldn't decide which) came from a few feet away. Jack moved over to stand by the lump on the floor.

“About time, Carter,” he said. “You're the last one up. Let's go! It's time to be a-movin' and a-doin'.”

She looked over at Daniel, venom in her unfocused eyes.

“Don't look at me, Sam. I wanted to shoot him. I'm just too hung over to aim the gun.”

“Oh, god! It feels like there's a shooting gallery in my head.” She blearily reached for the tablets the colonel now held in her direction having better luck than Daniel in making contact. “Did the base call, Sir?”

“Why would the base call, Carter?”

“Because it feels like somebody declared World War III in my head and if we're at war, I'd like to be notified.”

Jack laughed, loud enough to make both Carter and Daniel wince.

“You said Teal'c was up?” Daniel said getting to his unsteady feet.

“Yep. He's already got a garbage bag in his hand. Although, he didn't look too good.”

“Teal'c?” Sam asked. “What did you do to him?”

“Me? Why Carter, what would make you think that I did anything to Teal'c? Teal'c, you okay over there?”

Sam refrained from answering only because her head hurt too much and because she didn't want to be a captain again. She moved to sway beside Daniel. “It's seven...in the morning...Sir.”

“Best part of the day, Carter,” he said rubbing his hands together. Having dosed his ailing teammates, he moved away with a garbage bag of his own, whistling softly.

“I could shoot him,” she said to Daniel. “I'm a good shot, even with a hangover.”

“I'm not stopping you,” Daniel said trying to get his head to stop pounding in rhythm to Jack's whistling.

“Okay, kids. Let's get this place cleaned up.” He stuck out a garbage bag for each of them. Which they let drop.

Holding on to various pieces of furniture that he didn't remember being able to move last night, Daniel made his way to the other side of the room. He could see Teal'c...Teal'cs...Teal'c across the room picking up leftover party favors, cups, garbage, and...oh my god...food. His stomach lurched.

“Teal'c,” he called. “You okay?”

There was no answer, merely a nod of the head.

“What did you do to Teal'c?” Daniel said accusingly.

“What _is_ it with you two? I didn't do anything to Teal'c. He just doesn't have a head for liquor.” 

If Daniel had been able to see straight, he would have thought Jack was smirking. 

“Teal'c, could you shoot him?” he called to the other side of the room unable to walk the rest of the distance.

“Indeed I could, Daniel Jackson.”

“I'm sensing hostility here,” Jack said in a huff, “and I know when I'm not wanted.” He turned and stomped out of the room, leaving his garbage bag on the floor.

“I think we hurt his feelings,” Sam said softly after a minute.

“We were just joking,” Daniel said. “He knows we're just joking. Right?”

They looked at one another and then at Teal'c.

Picking up the dropped bag Daniel said, “Maybe if we clean up, Jack will know we were just kidding.”

Sam sighed and grabbed a bag of her own. “Right,” she said looking at the mess in front of her, “if you say so.”

An hour later with his headache--and the mess--almost gone, Daniel headed to the kitchen for a cup of much needed coffee. Opening the door, he saw Jack already at the table with a cup in his hand.

“Coffee's fresh,” Jack said without looking up.

“Thanks.” Daniel went to the counter and poured two cups of coffee, one for him and one for Sam. He was about to go back to the living room when his guilt got the best of him. He left the cups on the counter and went to sit beside Jack at the table.

“Look, Jack,” he said, “I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess I was a little hungover.”

“A little?” Jack said sipping his coffee.

“A lot,” Daniel amended. “And I know Sam feels bad, too.” 

Jack didn't say anything. He continued to sip his coffee without looking at Daniel.

“Anyway, I wanted you to know...I'm sorry.”

“Not a problem, Daniel. Perfectly understandable under the circumstances. No harm done.” He smiled up at Daniel and went to refill his cup. “You guys about done?”

“Almost,” Daniel said grabbing the cups. “Teal'c's going to run the vacuum over the carpet and Sam and I thought we'd put in a load of laundry but we should be done in about a half an hour.”

“Nice job, Daniel,” Jack patted him on the back enthusiastically. “I'll let you get back to it.”

Daniel smiled. With a sigh of relief that Jack wasn't mad at him any more, he went back to Sam in the other room. Handing her a fresh cup, he told her about his apology and Jack's magnanimous forgiveness. 

Sam, however, seemed unimpressed. 

“Sam?”

“Hmmm?”

“What's wrong?”

“Wrong?” She sipped her coffee. “Wrong? What could be wrong? We're in here working our butts off and where is the colonel? In the kitchen sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. What could possibly be wrong?”

Daniel looked back at the closed kitchen door hearing the faint sound of mindless whistling coming from the other side.

“He set us up,” Daniel said.

“Oh, yeah.”

“We've been had!”

“Oh, yeah!”

Daniel set his cup on the now clean coffee table. “This means war!”

“Oh, definitely, yeah!”

“So what are we going to do?”

“Well, as much as I would enjoy it,” Sam said vindictively, “we can't shoot him.”

“No, I suppose not,” Daniel agreed hesitantly.

She looked around trying to find an appropriate battlefield. Finally, her eyes drifted to the window and the abundant snowfall of the night before. Daniel followed her gaze. 

Sam smiled.

Daniel smiled. 

“Oh, yeah!” he agreed. “Teal'c. We need you to help us find someone—other than us—to shovel all the snow out of the driveway!”

Teal'c looked at his teammates and then out the window. 

Teal'c smiled.


End file.
